Opposites Attract
by HollyAnne1084
Summary: When an evil villain has managed to escape the Subconscious, he puts a curse on four emotions, making their personalities change. One emotion was able to avoid the curse, and that lone emotion has to go on the adventure of a lifetime. But it will take courage, persistence, and understanding. Will he be able to stop the curse, or will it be too late?
1. Cursed

**Hello everybody! I'm back with another story! This was the collab I was talking about to you guys and this is my first collab so this will be pretty exciting! Now before I begin this, I want to give a HUGE shout out to ponystoriesandothers for helping me out with this story and thank you so much for your support! I can't wait to see how this will turn out and I hope you guys are excited for this! I hope you enjoy!**

...

Alternato hated it here.

He hated the darkness. The sound. The evilness. The scariness. Being evil after all, stuck inside the spookiness of the Subconscious, he wanted to do something to five little people - "emotions" to be exact - to get revenge for making his life ruined. He wanted to get out of this place. He felt like a creep inside this evil place. He didn't want his life like this anymore. He wished that he would find a way to escape this place. But what about the guards? No fear. Alternato's body suddenly disappeared into nothingness, making himself invisible, which is one of his special powers; part of how he was made.

Alternato levitated up in the air and glided through the creepiness of the Subconscious. He looked around the place and let out a quiet little smirk. _So long, darkness. Hello revenge,_ Alternato thought to himself. He had a feeling that this was going to be good.

Alternato was happy to be himself, with his superpowers and all. Being in a horror movie as a evil villain with powers made him feel good, but was this a little too much with a twelve year old - Riley is the name - being terrified of him? Was he really that creepy to deserve to be in a place like this? Again, Alternato hated that place and wanted to leave right now. He wanted his life to be better than this. He has the power to turn invisible, so what could possibly go wrong? He won't be caught, right?

Alternato had all types of powers. From being see-through to strength, he felt like he could never be defeated. Alternato was able to fit right between the cracks of the Subconscious gates where the guards stood talking. He was able to slowly sneak past the guards, but with one little error of a guard feeling a weird presence.

"Did you hear something?" one of the guards, Dave, asked with a nervous and concerned look.

The other guard, Frank, shrugged. "Must've been the wind," he said casually. Dave nodded in agreement and the two guards continued with their conversation, leaving Alternato breathing quietly in relief, as he continued to glide into the Mind World.

He has never felt this great in his life. No more scariness, creepiness and darkness anymore! He felt greatness inside of him. How come he has never done this before? He thought his life will be better, as soon as he uses his cursing power - his main power of his movie - on the five emotions. Now that was revenge that Alternato was looking for!

 _Those little pip-squeak emotions will be sorry for doing this to me!_ Alternato thought to himself. _Especially that purple lanky scaredy-cat._

Fear; that one emotion that caused Alternato to become like this. Making him suffer through this. Thinking of him made Alternato more angrier, making him plan on immediately putting the curse on Fear before the others. But how will he do it if the guards were able to feel his presence? What if Fear feels it as well, making the curse not work? The curse only works if the emotions aren't looking or if they're asleep. If someone looks, the curse won't be able to work, ruining everything Alternato has planned to do.

This will be harder than Alternato thought it would be.

...

" _And_ we're out!" a yellow gleaming emotion said one night. She looked at the shelves at Headquarters, showing many happy memories, along with some mixed memories and other normal memories. Today was still a great day for Riley! The emotions have worked hard and they were exhausted for the day. "Woo hoo! That's what I'm talking about!" the happy emotion, Joy, said excitedly. "Another great day! Nice job, you guys! Let's send these memories to Long Term!"

Joy pressed a little button with her foot and the memories were rolling out of Headquarters, making the emotions look at them with amazement. When everything was gone, and the memories were rolling down the recall tubes, everyone got ready for bed, with a purple emotion on Dream Duty: the one and only Fear.

As he was grabbing a chair to sit on, Alternato, not being seen because of his invisibility, was glancing at the windows of Headquarters, waiting for the right time to do the curse. He saw Fear, the one he has really wanted to put the curse on, dragging a chair to the console and sitting on it, waiting for the boredom to begin. Alternato wanted to do his evil laugh; the same laugh he has done in his movie, but he didn't want anyone to hear him, just in case. But one question: how will he get in? He can only go through small little cracks. He couldn't go through the sides of the windows at all so he looked around for any type of entrance. With his luck, he found one. It was where the Train of Thought stops at to deliver items. _Well, lookie here,_ Alternato said with satisfaction. _Maybe this won't be so hard._

Alternato used his see-through powers to go through the cracks of the door and he was officially inside. He felt a little nervous but it was worth a try. He found Fear watching a Rainbow Unicorn dream, with a bored look on his face. This was definitely the right time, because he looked like he was trying to stay awake.

 _This is going to be good,_ Alternato said with a little excitement. He started to slowly glide towards the cowardly emotions, hoping that he won't fail the curse. Alternato was about to grab his forehead, which is how he has to do the curse, when he heard the purple emotion gasp with a start. His eyes popped up, and Alternato nervously backed away. He knew that Fear felt his presence.

Fear looked around, wondering why that presence was familiar to him. His heart started beating more as he continued watching the dream, as he starts to shake a little.

Alternato took a deep and quiet breath, ready to try again. He tried to stay a little further away from Fear, planning to touch his forehead a lot quicker. But the same thing happened. Fear did a little yelp and looking around again, shaking a lot more now.

 _I knew this will be hard,_ Alternato thought to himself with annoyance. If this won't work, his whole plan will be ruined. He wanted the most revenge on Fear! Will his plan really be ruined like this?

Alternato felt concerned that this won't work very well. He went a lot slower than he did, but nope, Fear still keep feeling him, being more scared than usual.

"W-Who's there?!" Fear said nervously.

Alternato knew it. He won't be able to put the curse on Fear. Most of his plan was ruined. But he can do the curse on the others, right?

Alternato flew up a railing and looked inside the emotion's rooms, where four of the emotions were asleep. Alternato went closer to the first victim, who was Sadness, closing his eyes to see if Sadness won't be able to work as well. But he saw Sadness sleeping peacefully. Alternato did an evil grin and slowly touched her forehead.

He was in luck! The curse worked on the other three, and as Alternato left Headquarters, he did a little smirk.

 _That stupid coward is lucky to not be cursed,_ Alternato thought to himself. _But he won't know what will be coming!_

...

 **Alright guys! That was the first chapter! If you guys are confused with this plot or if there is any grammar mistakes, you can go ahead and tell me. I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and thank you for reading!**


	2. Changed

**Howdy horses! I'm back with another chapter! I just want to say that I didn't write this chapter; my partner-in-crime - nah, JK. My helper ponystoriesandothers did so I would like to thank her for doing that for me! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as usual, I'm gonna reply to your reviews! I didn't get that many by the way, but that's alright!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Yesss, this is gonna go great! And no worries, I don't mind if you review! :D**

 **Tripledent: Yeah, Alternato wouldn't just come out of nowhere for no reason. Yep, this is how things will get interesting! And you'll see and find out!**

 **Orangebird124: Thank you so much! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't know what to do! And yeah, things will get interesting, since Fear is the responsible emotion. Yep, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **Fear 552: I know yayy! And thank you! That means a lot to me!**

 **Dancingwiththesocks: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like it already! :)**

 **If you guys are wondering why I took a little longer to update this, it's because this story will update weekly or longer. I wanna take my time on my stories now so this will be like a waiting story, sort of.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! Read on!**

...

Sadness' eyes fluttered open, as she gazed at her dark blue room. She didn't know why or how she got in a room like this. _Why is this blue?_ she thought. _This is pretty sad. I need to renovate my room._ She kept examining her room, feeling...different. Like everything was going to go great. Like the world is made out of happiness and wonder. Like nothing would go wrong.

A big grin spreads out on her face as she climbed - no, scratch that, _jumped_ out of her bed and bolted out of her room. She found an accordion near Joy's door, and rushed to the stairs. Climbing on the rail, she slid down like a bullet, noisily playing the accordion.

"GOOD MORNING RILEY!" Sadness cried, shocking her vocal cords with the amount of energy she spoke with. "Today is going to be a great day!"

Fear, who had just finished Dream Duty, spat out his tea. Was that...Sadness?! It couldn't be! He watched the usually-upset emotion dance around, playing the accordion. He couldn't believe it. This wasn't real. It had to be a dream. He gave himself a baby-like pinch, shutting his eyes. He opened them up again, but nope, Sadness was still smiling and dancing. What is happening with her?!

"Sadness?" Fear questioned, approaching the blue girl. "Um...are you okay?"

"Who you callin' Sadness? I'm Joy!" Sadness squealed. "And it's the best day ever! Race ya to the console!" She actually _ran_ up to the console, not slumping, like she always did. She kept on running to the console, waking up Riley. Fear fainted, asking himself with confusion: _What the heck is going on?!_

...

Joy sleepily got up from her bed, blinded by the bold colors in her room. They were full of positive messages and pictures of the sun. The golden emotion ignored them. She didn't feel like being happy, singing or dancing. All she felt like doing was curling up into a little ball, moan about the movie where the dog dies. In fact, there were a lot of things she could've cried about. It felt like all the joy in the world has vaporized.

She slumped out of her room, not noticing her vanished accordion. Even if she did, she would've paid no notice, nor would she care. She just whimpered softly as she pattered down the stairs, briefly watching the dancing Sadness and a disturbed Fear.

"Joy!" Fear called out, gasping when he saw the yellow one's expression. "What's wrong?"

"I'm Sadness...not Joy.." Joy groaned, hanging her head. "And everything is wrong...we're going to fail today.." Joy's miserable tone of voice caused Fear to shiver with fright.

"No we're not, Sadness! Cheer up!" laughed 'Joy', as she patted her friend on the back.

"But you don't know that..." 'Sadness' sniffled. Fear squeaked as he kept observing the girls. Something was very, very wrong.

"What's wrong with you two?" Fear cried, putting his hands to his face. "Why are you acting this way?"

"Whaddaya mean, man? We've been this way forever!" the real Sadness chuckled, as the real Joy kept sniffling.

"No.." Fear breathed, biting his lip. "But...but..."

"Oh, stop your stammering!" 'Joy' grinned. "Where's your list of all the abnormalities? Could use 'em!" Then she was inquisitive. "Say, where are the other two?"

Fear gulped. Disgust and Anger! Would they be like this too? He prayed not. He needed to get to the bottom of this strange behavior, and he would rather do it with the others than alone.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"YO YO YO!" a booming, tom-boy voice called. There was the sound of skateboard wheels and heavy metal music. Somebody came riding down the stairs on a skateboard, eating a packet full of broccoli.

That's right, _broccoli._ This caused Fear to pant.

"Disgust?!" Fear cried. It really was the green girl. Her normally neat hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. Her makeup wasn't even bothered to be placed on her face. Her clothes consisted of a black leather jacket, over a dark green t-shirt, with baggy grey shorts. She flipped up her skateboard and brought it to her side, chewing on the broccoli.

"Disgust?" Disgust chortled. "I'm Delight! And today we're gonna do some sick stuff! Like, real sick!"

Fear shook his head. "And...are you eating... _b-broccoli?!_ "

"Uh, yeah?" she replied.

"B-B-But...you _hate_ broccoli!" he inquired. She laughed.

"Where'd you get that from? I love me some broc! So healthy, right? Why let it go to waste?" She kept stuffing her face, oblivious to the stalks going all down her clothes. Fear truly couldn't believe this now. Disgust eating broccoli? That was like Anger being nice to him!

Speaking of the red emotion, a gentle ukulele could be heard. Fear yelped and turned around, facing Anger, who was strumming a ukulele. A Hawaiian lei was hung around his neck, as well as a black t-shirt with the peace symbol. That definitely revealed that it happened with Anger as well.

"Not you too, Anger!" Fear cried, sweat beading.

"Greetings, fellow emotion. I am Calm, not Anger. May your day be peaceful," the brick spoke in a gentle, soothing voice, which was the strangest thing Fear had ever heard. Anger - no, _Calm_ disn't sound like he wanted to punch someone for once. He waddled around on the floor, and started humming Somewhere Over the Rainbow.

"C-C-Calm..." Fear spluttered, now panting. What has happened to his friends? He pinched himself again, trying to do it a little harder this time. But when he fluttered his eyes open again, his co-workers were still there, all the same. "It can't be..."

"Yo guys, what are we havin' for breakfast?" 'Delight' called out, as she ran to the console. "Oh heck ya! Bran cereal! My fave! Who doesn't like bran cereal?" Fear was extremely concerned now. Normally Disgust hated bran cereal. But now she _liked it?_ Something is definitely wrong right now!

"I know right? Bran cereal rocks!" 'Joy' cried, as she and Delight high-fived. Now that was something that the raw nerve (or anyone) would never, ever expect.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Fear moaned desperately.

"What's wrong with you, man? You're acting all paranoid...more than usual. You alright?" 'Joy' asked, giving him a look of sympathy.

"You're not supposed to be this way!" Fear cried. "Something's wrong with you guys! And I guess I'll need to find out what!" That was when he remembered the strange thing that happened last night. Why was this familiar to him? Was this how the emotions changed? Why didn't this happen to him? What _was_ that feeling, anyway?

"There's nothing wrong with us, Fear! We're all fine!" 'Joy' encouraged.

"Ya dude!" 'Delight' agreed. "You need to stop worrying!"

"Have peace," 'Calm' added, strumming his ukulele again.

"Maybe there is something wrong with us..." 'Sadness' mumbled, laying on the floor.

"Now don't you start, Sadness!" 'Joy' laughed. They suddenly heard the door open from the screen. "Hey look! It's our parents!" 'Joy' said excitedly. It was true. Riley's mom and dad came to greet their little girl.

"Hey Monkey!" Riley's dad, Bill, grinned. "Ready for school?" This caused 'Joy' to rush to the console, pressing a button. Fear looked away, not wanting to see what happened next.

"You bet!" Riley cheered finishing her cereal. However, despite her positive outburst, the console strangely turned blue and a blue memory came in.

"What...?" Fear stammered, more perplexed than ever.

"That's wonderful, sweetie!" Riley's mom, Jill, smiled. "We are so proud of how positive you are! Now we better get going! You ready?" Riley nodded immediately.

"Wonderful!" Her mother did have a slight look of concern in her eyes as she watched her daughter leave. "Is it just me, or is she messier than usual?"

Meanwhile with Riley, the San Francisco wind blew back Riley's frizzy and tangled hair. Her clothes weren't really that fancy, being really scruffy and dirty, with some food stains. Worst of all, Riley didn't even bother brushing her teeth. Fear didn't even need to ask why Riley was like this; her Disgust wasn't there.

"OFF TO SCHOOL! WHOOPEE!" 'Joy' squealed, hopping around.

"Our day shall be peaceful and educational," Calm added, as he once again did another strum to his ukulele.

"If we don't get bullied..." 'Sadness' sighed, sniffling from the floor.

"Dudes! DUDES!" Delight cried, using her skateboard to ride to the console. "There's a chip pack on the ground!" Riley was indeed passing by a bin, and a half-empty chip packet was in sight. "Let's pick up a free snack!"

A few seconds later, Riley was snacking on a disgusting packet of chips, which were unfortunately full of mold. The emotions didn't seem to care, though. Who needed to worry about germs? Fear, meanwhile, was roaming around in the back, watching all of this unfold. This was beyond bad now. But there was something that he was definitely concerned and worried about now...

What is going to happen at school?

...

 **WHOOP WHOOP! I finished the second chapter! Again, I didn't write this chapter! Ponystoriesandothers did and I would like to give a shout out to her once again! I hope you guys enjoyed this and see you next week!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	3. Confused

**Wow, an update already?**

 **Well, isn't that lovely! I got a lot more reviews than I did the last time and thank you guys for your support! In this chapter, I wrote it on my own, but me and ponystoriesandothers did discuss about it. In this chapter, it's going to be the new and "improved" Riley at school. What will her friends think? What is going to happen at school, anyway? What new things will she be doing? Will it be good, or will it be bad? You'll see and find out!**

 **Review time!**

 **TheSparrowandtheHalk: Thank you! :)**

 **Razorback 234/Guest: Haha, thank you! Yeah, Disgust and Anger have the biggest changes, huh? I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

 **Dancingwiththesocks: I know, right? And thank you! :)**

 **Insider Sim: Thank you so much! I know, right? That's why Disgust is switched to a thug! And haha, Disgust/Delight is a naughty person, huh? And it's alright! It wasn't late at all!**

 **Tripledent: Yep, Disgust was supposed to be the biggest opposite in this story - albeit we were going to choose her as the person who avoided the curse. And haha, that just got me to remind of that too! And yep, definitely!**

 **Orangebird124: I know, but thank you! And yep, it definitely was Alternato!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: LOLOLOL XD Go ahead! :D**

 **Fear 552: I KNOW WHYY XD And yeah, true that! :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Also, I have one question for you guys: Who's your favorite opposite emotion?**

...

As Riley entered the gates to her big and white school, her messy and ugly clothing got everyone's attention. From confused looks to whispering, Riley couldn't careless what people thought. In her opinion, she looked the greatest.

She walked up to her friends, who had the biggest perplexed looks out of everyone who has entered the school. Why was Riley so different? What happened to her?

"Riley...?" one of her friends, Alexis, said to her. "I don't wanna be rude, but, um, what's with the outfit?"

Riley snorted, not offended by the fact that her friends aren't interested in the outfit. Riley looked down at the ground and spit on it. Both of her friends just stared with disgust.

"Whatcha talkin' about, homies?" Riley said like a thug. "I look sick, don't I?"

Usually when they saw Riley, she had a beautiful voice, with the most mature and pretty outfits. She always talked like a normal person with no sign of stupidity or any type of immature act. But now this was the opposite. With a stench of smelly breath and totally out-of-place hair, Riley has been changing a lot.

"Are you okay, Riley?" her other friend, Shelby, asked her with concern.

"I'm doin' _just_ fine," Riley replied.

Both of her friends looked at each other with surprise. _What the heck was happening with their friend?_

They wished they knew the answer, but they couldn't since it was basically inside of Riley's head. 'Joy' and Delight were the ones that were driving the whole time, not caring about the way Riley was acting around her friends. Fear tried to stop them, but what can he do? They won't believe him on the fact that their personalities were switched. Besides, what can he do to make Riley more mature? He couldn't do anything - because of him making Riley a coward - and the emotion that makes Riley look good is not here for now.

 _What is he supposed to do?_

"G-Guys, look what you're doing to Riley!" Fear shivered nervously. He hated just standing there, not doing anything but again, what _is_ he supposed to do?

"Whaddaya mean, man? Riley's lookin' mighty fine!" Delight said with triumph like she just saved the day.

"B-B-But..."

"Be peaceful today," Calm said, making Fear not stammer anymore.

The bell began to ring, causing all the students to rush inside of the school, heading for their classes. Riley, Shelby and Alexis went to their lockers, being lucky that their lockers are at the same hall. Because of Riley acting different, Shelby and Alexis stayed a little far away from Riley. They didn't know what was happening to her, but they knew for sure that it wasn't good.

"Let's go to Language Arts! WHOOP WHOOP!" 'Joy' said cheerfully.

"It shall be educational," Calm said doing another strum to his ukulele.

Fear, who felt like a coward just watching them, didn't know how to stop them. He knew that more trouble would be caused in just 5 minutes. He knew that Delight/Disgust is gonna be the biggest troublemaker out of all of the emotions.

"Um, Fear?" said a dull and miserable voice.

Fear yelped a little and saw 'Sadness' looking at him with a concerned face. Fear didn't know what she wanted with him, but he did have a bad feeling about this.

"Uh...what is it...Sadness?" Fear asked, feeling very weird with calling the real Joy her opposite name.

'Sadness' motioned for Fear to follow him and she took him all the way by the Manuel's. 'Sadness' took a soft breath and asked him, "Um, when you said that there was something wrong with us...um, is this supposed to be, um, serious?"

Fear actually liked that 'Sadness' was actually believing him. He nodded immediately. "You guys aren't supposed to be this way! Riley isn't supposed to be this way! You're supposed to be happy, and she's-" He pointed at 'Joy'. "-supposed to be sad and he's-" He pointed at Calm. "-supposed to be angry all the time and she's-" He couldn't help but point at Delight. "-having Riley change A LOT! Our friends are ignoring us now because of her and she's supposed to make Riley mature and grossed out by everything and-"

"I don't remember any of that..." 'Sadness' interrupted. "I just remember being sad all my life..."

"B-But how?!" Fear asked. "I remember you guys being the opposite of what you guys are right now! H-How did this happen to you guys?!"

"Well...I don't remember..." 'Sadness' admitted. "And why would I be happy? I don't feel like being happy all the time...I don't even know how I woke up in Joy's room." That sentence that she just told him caused her to be confused. _What if Fear was right?_

"Yeah, exactly! That's because you _are_ Joy! And I-I'm guessing something happened to you guys! I'm telling you guys! I'm serious!" Fear said hoping that this would make 'Sadness' think.

"But...how can I not remember...?"

Fear started getting more nervous now. "I don't know, but you NEED to explain to the others!"

"But they won't believe me. They never believe me..."

Fear knew how 'Sadness' felt and touched her shoulder. "I know they'll learn someday," he said comfortingly. "I'm sure they will once explaining is done, okay?"

'Sadness' slowly nodded, showing a weak smile on her face. "Okay.." she said.

That smile that was shown...Fear missed it so much.

...

"DUDES! DUDES! Watch this!" Delight called from the console. Fear and 'Sadness' went to the console and saw Riley holding a piece of paper with spit and gum on it. It looked like she was aiming it at...

... _the teacher?!_

"NO!" Fear panicked, stopping Delight from pressing a button. Delight gave him a little glare and pushed him away.

"Dude, what's your problem?" she said a little irritated. "Why are you acting like this? Riley's done this a million times!"

All of this keeps getting Fear more confused than ever. _How is she remembering something that Riley has never done?_

"She...She _never_ has done this!" Fear said. "You guys just don't understand! You guys just don't get it!" He looked at 'Sadness' and give her a worried and a begging face.

"Yeah, you guys just don't know what happened..." 'Sadness' said making Fear smile at her.

"Oh, so now you're on his side?" Delight said more irritated than ever.

Calm gently touched Delight's shoulder. "Be calm," he said.

Delight sighed and groaned. "Whatever," she said. "You guys just aren't any fun. C'mon Joy, let's do this together." She patted the happy blue emotion on the shoulder.

"This is going to be good!" 'Joy' said excitedly.

"B-But you guys are gonna cause us to get in trouble!" Fear said nervously.

"You're just being a coward, that's all," Delight said, glaring at Fear. "Trust me, this will be totally sick!"

"Yeah, we won't get in trouble at all!" 'Joy' squealed. Delight and 'Joy' pressed a button, making Riley throw the disgusting paper at the teacher. Luckily, students were too busy talking and working to even notice Riley throwing anything, as Riley sits in the back of the classroom.

The teacher got hit on the back by the crumpled paper and she turned around immediately. "Who just threw that?!" the teacher yelled loudly.

Riley was lucky enough that no students were pointing at her. Riley started to point immediately at Tessa, the school bully and troublemaker. The teacher looked a little concerned with Riley as well but she still knew that Riley wouldn't ever do something like that to her. The teacher, Mrs. Wilson, believed in Riley automatically.

"Tessa," Mrs. Wilson said angrily.

"What did I do?!" Tessa talked back.

"Don't play dumb with me," Mrs. Wilson replied, writing on a pink slip of paper.

" _I didn't even do anything!_ " Tessa screamed.

"Stop yelling!" Mrs. Wilson said handing Tessa the slip.

" _THAT WASN'T EVEN ME! I WAS FINISHING UP MY HOMEWORK!_ " Tessa screamed, not afraid of the teachers.

"Go to detention. Now!" Mrs. Wilson ordered, calmly.

Tessa groaned and stomped out of her room, slamming the door. Riley started to smirk.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" 'Joy' squealed hopping around.

"Totally sick!" Delight agreed, giving 'Joy' a high five.

Fear shivered. He knew one thing and nothing else:

He was going to be in some serious trouble.

...

 **WOWIE! Riley has definitely changed a lot, huh? Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it! I hope you're able to review!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	4. Troubled

**Sup dawgs? Yep, I'm talkin' Delight style. Nah, just kidding. This chapter was written by ponystoriesandothers once again and this will still take place at school. What is going to happen? You'll see!**

 **Insider Sim: I know! Thanks so much, Delight, thanks so much.. And thank you so much! :)**

 **Tripledent: I know..JOYYY COME BACKKK...Anyway, yeah, Delight you crazy little thug! Yeah, and you're gonna see some RADDITUDE!**

 **Razorback 234: Yeah, same with me. I was expecting people to like Calm or Delight.**

 **Swan-Masen-Whitlock: Well, if he was cursed, he'd call himself Bravery, which I'm sure will be worse than Delight.. XD**

 **StarNerve: Yeah, definitely. C'MON FEAR GET MOVIN'! XD**

 **Orangebird124: I knoooww RILEY COME BACK PLZ XD And I don't think you're imagining this because I remember typing this in XD And thank you so much!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Yeah, we made Delight pretty good, did we? :) And yeah, your reviews always having to be so awkward.. XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

...

After hours of listening to teachers teaching, pencils writing on papers, and sitting on butt-hurting desks, Riley and the other students were heading for lunch.

"About time! That lecture was so dumb, yo!" Delight laughed, adjusting her hat.

"Yeah! School should make things more fun!" 'Joy' agreed, giving her green friend a high-five.

"Guys.." Fear sighed, bowing his head. He needed to find a way to fix this! He was sure things won't go any better at lunch. He turned his head to 'Sadness', who was in the real Sadness' favorite corner. Suddenly he got an idea. "Uh...Jo- I mean, uh, Sadness? Do any of the Mind Manuel's say anything about...emotions switching purposes? Or something along those lines?"

'Sadness' raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure...They probably won't...but I can look..." She grabbed a few of the Manuel's and began skimming through the pages. "Emotions...purposes..." she muttered.

Fear knew that this would take a while, considering that there were a lot of Manuel's to look through, as the Manuel's have a lot of pages with tiny words. He continued to wait patiently. "Have you found anything?" he asked after a little while.

"Well..." 'Sadness' said, continuing to read. "It doesn't say anything about emotions switching purposes...though it does say that things can happen to the emotions..and that it can be caused by something or someone in the mind capable of doing such things."

"So.." Fear wondered, with a grin. "Then someone in here must've done this to you guys!" His smile vanished. "Question is, who?"

'Sadness' seemed perplexed, after hearing Fear mention about someone doing something to her and the others. "I'm not sure.." She paused. "Well...even if it doesn't make sense to me, Fear...good luck findign out your plans, I guess..." A little smile appeared on her face.

"Oh...thanks, Sadness," Fear replied, giving her a smile back, wishing that he can do those big smiles that he does to the real Joy.

...

"Aye, let's eat that gum off the floor!" Delight cried at the console. Fear whipped around with a gasp.

"NO!" he screamed, rushing over to stop the green one, as Riley attempted to grab a piece of gum behind a locker. Before she could, someone interrupted them.

"Riley Andersen," she said- no, scratch that, _growled_ from behind Riley. She could hear stomping approaching her and Fear squeaked, pressing a button, making Riley apprehensively turn around. It was Tessa, like Riley had expected, with a face of rage and clenched fists.

"Uh..." Riley began, biting her lip. Tessa was quite a bit taller than Riley after all. Fear shivered.

"I knew it was you!" Tessa screamed. " _You were the one that got me in trouble! YOU THREW THAT PAPER!_ " Her own Anger was quite literally exploding.

"Dude, how'd she find out?" Delight asked, crossing her arms. "No one even saw us."

"Maybe someone dobbed us in without us knowing?" 'Joy' said, shrugging like she could careless about what's going on right now.

"This is awful...we're in trouble..." 'Sadness' sighed from the back, sniffling into her pillow.

"This wouldn't have happened if..." Fear bowed his head again, realizing once again how important the originals were. He previously thought that it was just him and Joy that were mostly important, and if it ever happened, Riley would be fine without the others. Now he knew he was wrong. Very wrong.

"Prepare to get beat up!" Tessa roared, approaching the smaller girl.

"Ah," Calm said, stepping towards the console. "We shall try to reason with the enemy first." He pressed a button on the console, turning the panel into the familiar red that Fear knew, though instead of getting angry...

"Peace and calm, Tessa," Riley spoke in a soothing voice. "We don't have to fight."

"What are you, a pacifist?" Tessa growled. "You got me in trouble! My friend saw you but she couldn't mention you because you were mean enough to blame it all on me immediately! I'm sorry, but that doesn't fly!" She stomped closer to Riley, growling a little louder, as Calm was still at the console. Fear gulped.

"Now Tessa," Riley continued with this calm, relaxed tone. "There is no reason why you need to beat me up-"

" _NO REASON?!_ " Tessa screamed. " _You deserve to get beat up since you are horrible enough to get me in trouble for no reason!_ "

With all the screaming and shouting that was coming out of Tessa's mouth, Riley was still feeling serene. "Let's just forget about it and be calm," she said.

Tessa didn't look any calmer. "SHUT UP! You were just trying to make me look bad at school and torture me for no reason! You're just lucky that Mrs. Wilson likes you!"

Riley took a deep breath. "Tessa, take a few deep breaths. Peace and calm."

"She shall begin to calm," Calm said peacefully, the console still red. Fear didn't want to look.

"OH I'LL TAKE A FEW DEEP BREATHS, ALRIGHT!" Tessa yelled, raising her fist.

"Please, be peaceful," Riley begged. Tessa, of course, ignored her and punched Riley straight in the stomach. The pre-teen girl feel to the ground, clutching her stomach, suddenly feeling queasy. Something that she ate didn't agree with her.

"Uhh, dudes? Why do we feel sick?" Delight asked, raising an eyebrow.

"THE CHIPS!" Fear cried, panicking. "We shouldn't have eaten them!"

Riley, before Tessa could do anything else, barfed all over the school floor, her eyes getting dizzy.

"EWW!" Tessa cried, leaping away and cringing. Fear gasped. Riley had just thrown up in front of the school bully...as well as being punched by her...he couldn't imagine what Anger and Disgust would do if they were here.

"Uh..." Riley groaned dizzily. "Could you...call the clinic?"

"Wha...?" Tessa paused, becoming vengeful. She knew that she meant to punch her, but not too hard that it made her become sick. She knew that she couldn't leave Riley like this, after she had made Riley feel like this. She sighed. "Fine," she said, rushing off. "But you owe me for this, Andersen!"

The clinic soon arrived and helped Riley to her feet. They took her to the clinic where she could lay down on the bed.

"We're gonna call your parents, sweetie, okay?" the nurse assured to the sick Riley.

"Okay.." Riley breathed, rolling to her side.

"Oh...now we're sick..." 'Sadness' sniffled, peeping up from her corner.

"Ugh, why did we have to be so darn peaceful? Thanks, Calm," Delight grumbled, crossing her arms. The red emotion strummed his ukulele.

"I was only trying to make peace," he said calmly. "And should I mention you with the fact that you had Riley eat those chips?"

Delight groaned. "Just shut up," she mumbled, glaring at him.

"Well, at least we get to leave school early!" 'Joy' cried with a smile.

"This is getting worse!" Fear muttered to himself. "I need to stop this! No, I need to figure out whomever did this!" But then he got worried. How was he supposed to know who that 'whomever' was?

"Um...Fear..?" It was 'Sadness' once again. The real Joy was still reading Mind Manuel's. "Well...I think I may have an idea of...who you're looking for.."

"Really?" Fear cried. He was glad that one emotion was willing to help him!

"Yeah.." 'Sadness' said. "I..I don't think it could've been a Mind Worker..because they can't... 'switch our purposes', as you say. I think it was someone else...someone bad.."

"Someone bad.." Fear said thoughtfully. "Where are the bad ones?" He gasped. "The Subconscious.."

"Uh..yes.." 'Sadness' agreed, though she looked concerned. "But don't go in there! It's too dangerous.." Fear had to definitely agree with her on that. It was rather dangerous. Plus, he didn't know who exactly placed this curse on his co-workers. But he knew he had to find out.

"Mom's here to get us," Delight spoke up from the console. Riley;s mother, Jill, rushed inside the clinic.

"Riley!" she exclaimed with shock.

"Hey momma!" Riley cried, making a peace sign, before she flopped back onto her bed.

"I know what's gonna happen.." Sadness sighed. "She's disappointed in us and we're gonna get in trouble.." She rolled on her back and mumbled, "Thanks to that person who cursed us.."

...

 **Ooh, cliffhanger! Things have gone way more intense, huh? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, thanks for reading and see you in a week! Sort of..**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	5. Remembered

**Hey guys! I'm back! I decided to update this when the reviews appeared again. They did, so guess what? Here ya guys go with another chapter! This will involve with more confusion and things may get interesting! You'll see what'll happen!**

 **Insider Sim: I know, C'MON RILEY! And yep, ANGER, WHERE R U? :( And thank you so much! :)**

 **Tripledent: Yep, we'll thank the Manuel's for that! Fear needs to figure out who cursed the others right? So he needs to do a little insight! And things will get interesting, huh? :)**

 **Razorback 234: Yeah, Courage and Bravery are the same thing, right? Although Courage would be a better name.. And thank you! Yep, it would prevent bullying but it didn't really work with Tessa...lol XD**

 **Jokermask18: Thank you! And I'll try to do that for you guys!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Hey bro! Haha, again, I don't have a problem with you reviewing! It's our story! :)**

 **Orangebird124: I know! TESSA, YOU LITTLE CREEP! And thank you! And wait no longer, because the next chapter has finally came! YAY :D**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

...

What did she do to deserve this?

What was she thinking?

 _Why_ did she think like that?

She never expected Riley to be like this. Eating those chips...she knew she was the one to be blamed. She wanted Riley to eat those chips, and now...

Riley has to suffer through being sick.

And it was all because of her.

This got Delight thinking. If she was here all of Riley's life, who knew what would've happened? When she saw Riley this morning, she didn't like as dirty as she would want Riley to be. Her hair was soft and straight, her skin looked clean and smooth and her whole self looked beautiful and _nothing_ like a thug that Delight would expect people to look like.

 _Maybe Fear was right,_ Delight, with shame, thought to herself. _There is something wrong with me._

If Delight would be here, Riley would've been different the morning she saw her. Messy hair, a cool gangster, not wearing pajamas that have a monkey on it. Delight looked at herself. She ruined her. She ruined her own girl that she required to take care of. She _failed._

Delight sighed. She walked away from the console, not wanting to go near it for now. As she went past Calm, who was silently playing the ukulele, she mumbled to him, "Sorry."

Calm looked at her and raised his eyebrow. He showed his cool and calm smile and replied, "All is forgiven."

Delight nodded, feeling good that Calm already understands. Or was it just that Calm would always forgive people just so drama wouldn't happen?

Delight didn't worry about it much and looked at the islands, trying to forget about the mess that she has made. Maybe she should have a talk with Fear. Maybe she should tell 'Joy' that there _is_ something wrong. But she didn't want one of her best friends to think she was being a coward! Being a coward to Delight is a big. Fat. _No-No._

Delight took a glance at the islands. Goofball Island; she remembers 'Joy' telling her that this one was her favorite.

Tragic Vampire Romance Island; she heard a little mention from 'Sadness' that she was bond of that island.

But there wasn't any island that had to do with Calm. Or her. In fact, these islands were the most unexpected islands that she could find! Especially one that literally blew her mind!

She saw the beautiful view of Fashion Island, feeling more confused and shocked than usual. This island wouldn't even be here if Delight was here all of Riley's life!

She suddenly remembered Fear being confused with her appearance, calling her her main opposite: _Disgust._ She looked at herself once again and remembered when she woke up. It was a beautiful, organized room, with makeup, dresses, and any type of fashion that she could find, making _her_ feel, well, disgusted about that, making her room into a complete mess, ruining everything about it. She then found herself in makeup, straight and sparkly hair and a beauty mask, ruining those as well. And later on...Fear said that was something wrong with her. Delight gasped, feeling like a stupid idiot for not believing Fear.

He was right.

He knew he was. _Disgust_ would be the color green, right? And looking at her lime green skin, she looked a lot different than she was expecting to look like.

Something happened to her, but what _did_ happen anyway? And how can she not remember? Was this caused for her to not remember?

She actually knew that it did happen to her _and_ the others. Just looking at 'Joy', why would there be a happy person that is the color blue, while wearing a sweater, glasses, and being a bit chubby?! And why would there be a sad, gloomy person who's the color of yellow, while wearing a twirling green dress and with messy blue hair?! She did a little sigh and ran up to Fear. She needed his help with what's happening right now!

She grabbed Fear by the antenna and dragged him away from the console. She wanted to do this right there, right now!

"Um...Delight?" Fear said, having a bad feeling of what she wants. "What are you doing? Riley needs me when she's sick, you know!"

Delight didn't respond to him and motioned for him to sit down. Fear saw Delight very differently now. It looked like she felt...guilty; ashamed; sorrowful; _compassionate._

"I'm sorry," Delight said with a sheepish voice.

"W-Why are you sorry?" Fear asked anxiously.

"I should have believed you," Delight said. "You were right. There is something wrong with us. And I'm sure that you have a good explanation about what the crud is happenin' right now."

Fear started to feel excited. _Delight is believing me now?! BINGO!_ Fear thought to himself, feeling thrilled now that he has a new person on his side.

Fear did a little grin and explained, "Okay, so you guys suddenly changed this morning! You guys are supposed to be the opposites of who you guys are! You're supposed to be the emotion Disgust and-"

"You're right," Delight interrupted unhappily.

"What do you mean?"

"Looking at these islands and Riley made me think a little bit. If I was here Riley's whole life, she wouldn't have been what she looked like this morning. I saw _beauty_ in her and _sweetness_ as well. It made me feel like I wouldn't have made Riley exactly the way she is..." Delight looked down, with an exact face that Sadness would do every day. Not the new 'Sadness', the old one.

"And these islands..." Delight said, pointing to the window that showed the islands. She suddenly didn't feel very pleased as she pointed to one. "What is _this_ island doing here?" she asked in dismay pointing at none other than Fashion Island.

"You and Joy formed it when you were Disgust!" Fear informed. "If you were here Riley's whole life, that island wouldn't be here right now! And by the way, that's Fashion Island."

Delight still wasn't pleased. "Ugh, that's just sickening," she said.

"When you were Disgust, you used to love that island-"

"STOP!" Delight screamed in frustration.

"W-What's wrong?"

"Stop it with the _'when you were Disgust'_ or _'when you were your opposite'_ crap! This is so confusing and how in the world did I turn out like this?! I just dunno what the heck is goin' on!" Delight kept grabbing her hair and sat on her knees. What was really happening to her? Was she really going to be ruined like that?

Fear softly touched Delight's back, making her sigh. "Sorry about that," she muttered.

"I-It's okay," Fear said kindly.

"And, um, I'll do some explainin' to the others, 'kay?" Delight asked. With the encouraging look on her face, Fear couldn't resist.

"Okay," Fear said, doing a thumbs-up.

Delight patted Fear hard on the back, did a 'rock on!' hand sign and ran off to the console, eager but anxious to tell the others about what has really happened.

Fear laughed, did the hand sign back to her, and followed her to the console. As long as Delight understands and tries to explain to the others, he knew that this will be fixed in no time!

...

 **Yay! We got another emotion who finally found out what's happening! Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter and I hope you guys have a good one! See you next week!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	6. Discussed

**Hey hey HEY! Imma back! Ponystoriesandothers wrote this chapter this time! This is when things may get a little interesting. I didn't get THAT much reviews from before but that's fine with me.**

 **Insider Sim: I know YAY :D And thank you! :)**

 **Razorback 234: Right. And thank you! :)**

 **Tripledent: Yep, they both do have their soft sides. Yeah, we tried to make the explaining make a lot of sense. And yep, it's gonna be a battle now! :)**

 **Jokermask18: Thanks..**

 **Orangebird124: I know, YIPPEE! And thank you so much! I'm super glad that it's becoming a success and that we know what we're doing! And I'm not stopping now! WHOOP WHOOP XD**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Thanks, bro! Yep, we got this! :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Go ahead and read on! Go, go, go! :)**

...

Watching this; it was making him more frightened. He kept nervously squirming, as Delight kept explaining the scenario to the others. What will they think? What will they say? All of this was making Fear more afraid.

"They may not believe the story.." 'Sadness' sighed, rolling on her back. "I can't even imagine being happy.."

"You were once," Fear replied, faintly grinning. He could hear Delight and 'Joy' having a bit of an argument, while Calm was trying to relax them. Fear gulped, praying that they will listen. But then again, two out of the four believed him. That was good...right?

The three emotions, after a moment, walked over, Delight in front.

Fear saw 'Joy' was a shocked and perplexed look on her face. He saw her bow her head, like Sadness would do, and took a deep breath. He could tell that she was _really_ confused as well.

"Is it true?" 'Joy' asked, raising her brow. "Are we...really swapped? Is there really something wrong with us?"

"Yes!" Fear answered, quickly. "Something...switched you guys around, apart from me. Something from the Subconscious, but that's all I know."

"That doesn't make any sense!" 'Joy' cried, placing her hands on her head, acting rather stressed for the emotion she was. Well, temporarily. Calm just strummed his ukulele. Fear sighed.

"Look dudes," Delight pointed to the core memories and the Islands of Personality. "Look at those...if we were here Riley's entire life, she would be totally loco! Fear's right...albeit it's confusing."

Fear was beginning to feel more and more excited. This is working! Everyone is gonna start to believe him now!

"So, good friend Fear," Calm asked. "I am...not really Calm?"

Fear shook his head. "No, you were...Anger. The opposite."

Calm did another strum to his ukulele. "I could not imagine being angry."

"And Anger couldn't imagine being calm," Fear smiled.

"So...since we were...swapped..how do we change back?" Delight asked, with a little concern. Fear's smile vanished.

"Well...I don't know. I'm not even sure how you changed! I just know something cursed you..." he answered, in all honestly.

"We'll never find the answer..." 'Sadness' sighed gloomily, gazing at the ceiling.

"I'm sure we will!" 'Joy' retorted happily, with a grin. Delight faced Fear.

"Dude, it's in the SubC. If you haven't stupidly noticed, your name is Fear," she pointed out, flicking her messy hair. "This place so isn't you."

Fear gulped. Delight was definitely right. The Subconscious had everything he could be afraid of, as he caused Riley to be terrified of it. He started to shiver the thought of being in the Subconscious...the broccoli...the vacuum...and, of course... _Jangles._ He tried not to pant heavily, as beads of sweat started to roll down his cheeks.

"Whoa, chill out, Fear!" 'Joy' cried, patting his arm. "Don't worry, we'll sort this out!"

Fear sighed. "We can only hope. Who could've done this to you? If I want to know, I'll have to enter the..." He turned to 'Sadness'. "Do the Mind Manuel's say anything else?"

'Sadness' reached out to the shelves and pulled out a pile of books. She read over them, page by page. She muttered things under her breath, who continuing her book hunt.

"Can you move any faster, dude?" Delight grumbled, folding her arms.

"Have peace," Calm said, softly patting her shoulder.

"Hm...if you were Anger, you'd be the one yellin', I bet," she pointed out, with a smirk. Calm didn't know quite how to respond to that.

"Um...excuse me.." It was 'Sadness'. She had her finger stopped somewhere on the second Manuel, with something about the Subconscious. "It says here about creatures in the Subconscious: _'There are many different inhabitants of the Subconscious. They cannot be named, due to the Subconscious being an area where many dare not to enter, as well as not being very necessary. However, this book does keep track of when the area is updated with something new.'_ "

"Okay, great, is there anything else? We already know all of that, man," Delight asked impatiently.

"Yes," 'Sadness' replied. She took a deep breath. "It does say here that it has been updated. And it does say that this is one of the most dangerous ones," she paused. "And it has the power to switch personalities."

Fear rushed everything into a little rucksack; the Mind Manuel's about the Subconscious; paper bags in case of any need to hyperventilate and a water bottle, which he can drink often after a hard day at work.

"You know, I'm comin' bro," Delight announced, stepping forward. "I caused the most harm to Riley, so I'm needin' to make it up to her!"

"Thanks," Fear said, relieved that he wasn't going alone. At least he thought..

"I'm coming too!" 'Joy' cried blissfully. "I don't want Riley to suffer anymore!"

"I shall stay here to take care of Riley," Calm said, yet again strumming his ukulele. "But I wish you guys good luck."

"I'm too sad to come..." 'Sadness' sighed miserably.

"But Sadness.." Fear stopped. 'Sadness' had helped him so much, he realized. How could he leave her behind? She was the only one who understood! He knew 'Sadness' would be a much bigger help at the Mind World!

"I'm such a disappointment, am I?" she sniffled, her voice drained.

"No, 'Sadness'! You helped me so much! You were willing to listen!" Fear cried, feeling oddly like Joy. The real Joy.

"Maybe..." 'Sadness' subtly agreed.

"Just forget about it. We need to save Riley BROOSSS!" Delight called, pointing to the sky with victory. Fear bowed his head, knowing that she was right. 'Joy' was leaping up and down with elation, while Calm was humming 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' once again.

"Let's go," Fear declared. The trio headed outside, near the Train of Thought, where they were able to head to the Mind World. Fear could see the train coming, which was nerve-wrecking and exciting. The girls thrillingly squealed (well, mostly 'Joy') as the train approached.

When the train docked, Fear quickly leaped on the train before it rushed away again. Peeking out from the carriage, he held out his hand to the girls. But they weren't coming.

"Come on!" Fear urged desperately, feeling the rumble of the engine under his feet. "We've got to go!"

'Joy' and Delight glanced at each other.

"We can't leave!" Delight blurted out. She pressed her hands on the side of the train station, with a worried expression.

"What do you mean?!" Fear questioned in horror.

"We can't get out! Something's stopping us!" 'Joy' cried, starting to sound like the real Sadness.

"But...that doesn't make any sense!" Fear yelled back. He realized something. The creature had powers, right? What if it was the creature that was preventing them from going? Was the creature wanting Fear to go alone? Was he expecting him?

"We're sorry, Fear! We can't get out!" 'Joy' yelled back, with a small frown. 'Sadness' was sniffling in the background and Calm was playing a sad song on his ukulele.

"Sorry dude, you're on your own for this," Delight apologized, as the train began to rumble. Fear gasped. He was doing this on his own.

 _On his OWN?!_

In the Subconscious of any places! His body began to tremble, as he slunk to the floor.

'Joy' grinned at him. "You have to do this for Riley, Fear! We know you can do it!" Her smile grew. "You're Riley's protector, right?"

Fear raised an eyebrow. Yes, he was indeed Riley's protector and in order for Riley to stop suffering, he needed to keep his promise about keeping Riley safe, and that was what he was going to do! He was doing this for Riley. That gave him some ambition. He raised his hand in farewell, as the train pulled away from the station. 'Joy' gave him a vigorous wave, while Delight made a peace sign. Calm loudly did another you-know-what to his ukulele, while 'Sadness' gave him a weak smile. Fear wanted to smile back, but he couldn't.

The dangers of the Mind World awaited him.

...

 **YIPPEE! Time for the adventure to begin! Will Fear be able to handle this alone? Will he be brave enough to defeat Alternato? Will he even find out about Alternato?**

 **Five words: You'll see and find out!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	7. Helped

**I'm back you guys! I decided to update this after suffering through Hurricane Matthew. (Yep, I was involved with that!) And don't worry, I'm still alive! So I hope you enjoy this beginning of an adventure! I didn't get that many reviews but that's alright.**

 **Razorback 234: Yep, and you'll see what happens! And thank you! :)**

 **Tripledent: Yep, he is powerful. That's what's gonna be interesting in the adventure! And lol, he'll try to be brave during this adventure. And will they accept it? Read on! :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Lol, thank you! And we better figure out how on Earth we're gonna do this XD**

 **Orangebird124: Well, honestly, it wasn't that quick, but thank you so much! Yep, he's Riley's protector, right? He can do this! :D**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Toodles for now! :)**

...

Looking out the doors of the Train of Thought, he was viewing dangers that he was expecting to be having. In fact, he was finding many dangers that he could suffer through. Falling in the Memory Dump; having something tip over and smash into you; the train crashing at any moment and many more that he could be facing. He wished that he wouldn't do this. He wasn't brave enough. He wasn't strong enough. He heard of the creature being powerful. How was he going to defeat it?

A purple, skinny, weak nerve verses a strong, undefeated creature? Yeah, no, there was a 99.9% chance that he was going to lose. With the thought of that, he shivered as he sat on a wooden crate (which read **Daydreams Box 061** ), which he was concerned about because of not having seat belts or any type of safety equipment. But it was better than standing up.

He tried to increase his confidence but all he was increasing was his negativity. There were dangers around him everywhere; more than he expected there to be. He grabbed a paper bag and took deep breaths in it to calm himself down. He felt calm but once the train stopped, he was breathing harder into his bag.

He nervously exited the train and looked around to see where he was at. _Whew,_ he thought in relief. _Just a Long Term Memory area. This will be safe, right?_ With the urge of needing to get a move on, he went through parts of the area to get to the scary destination that he needed to get to, as he doesn't want to think about it at all.

"Okay," Fear said quietly to himself. "Let's see some information." He took a Mind Manual and scanned through it, trying to remember where Sadness read the parts that helped him. The purple emotion kept mumbling words to himself, seeing for any info that can help him even more. He was lucky that the Manual Workers (the people that write the Manuel's) try to write down as much information as they can find. He found something that made him more curious.

 _"There are some creatures/living things that can be from either books, plays, music videos, TV shows, or movies. It would have to be a powerful thing that could possibly be in a type of nightmare or daydream that our host could see. It would be something that our Fear emotion would be terrified of."_ The nerve rolled his eyes, after seeing the mention of him causing the fears to be in the Subconscious. But he didn't want to worry about that. He was thinking about what sort of thing that he made Riley be scared of that can change people's personalities.

 _What could it be?!_ _ **What could it be!?**_ Fear thought to himself in frustration.

He was trying to remember a movie that he had suffered Riley to watch. He remembered a plane crash movie but knew that there wasn't any villain in that. There was also a movie called _Eye On You_ that had a scary ghost that tried to kill people if they did something wrong. That one couldn't be it.

He remembered a movie called _Kill_ that was about a psycho family member that was shooting people and doing bad stuff. That wasn't it, either.

Why couldn't he remember what movie that had a personality-switching villain in it?! He knew that he was an expert on remembering scary movies - unfortunately for him - but what was the heck was happening? Was this his first time not remembering a scary movie?

He yelped, wondering if he was ever going to figure out who changed the emotions' personalities. He knew that he would be a failure someday...

He suddenly found two Mind Workers looking at faded memories, while holding a large vacuum. Fear remembered the exact words that the original Joy and Sadness told him; they were the Forgettors. He expected bad things from them, as he heard about Anger hating on them because of sending the gum commercial to HQ for fun. But they would give him some advice...right?

Fear approached the two Forgettors, who were vacuuming up a group of memories, which Fear didn't really like, because he remembered those good times. He saw the Forgettors getting rid of a time when Riley was riding down a water slide for Meg's sixth birthday party and he remembered that the water slide didn't cause any injuries for Riley and the others and that the party wasn't loud and dangerous at all. Why would they get rid of a memory like that, even though its faded?

He didn't think about it and looked down at the Forgettors. He cleared his voice, making the Forgettors look at him.

"May we help you?" one Forgettor, who's name is Paula, asked, with annoyance.

"Um...well, I'm trying to, uh, figure out someone who switches someone's personalities, because, um, it did that to my co-workers and I'm, well, trying to stop it," Fear explained.

"Wait..." the other Forgettor, Bobby, said feeling surprised. "Are you trying to go to the Subconscious?!"

"U-Uh..." Fear squirmed, feeling like he shouldn't have said that. He did a shy smile and nodded. "That's...that's the only way I can stop it, right...?"

"You don't know what you're thinking, purple one," Paula said giving him a concerned glare. "The Subconscious is very dangerous, you know. Do you know who you're trying to stop?"

Fear shook his head. "Like I said, um, I'm trying to figure out who switched my co-worker's personalities and...do you guys have any, well, villain that you can think of?"

"Well, I think it was this sort of black creature..." Paula said trying to think. "I don't remember its name but I think its in this movie called... _Changed,_ I think? I don't really know. What are you thinkin'?" Paula curiously glanced at Bobby.

"I'm not sure," Bobby said. "He _is_ a black creature, that's what I know. I'm sure he's this sort of...how do you say it? A shadow creature or something like that?"

Fear's eyes widened. Facing a shadow creature...who knew what could happen? Looking at its scary face and its strong body...but he still tried to stay positive. The Forgettors aren't certain about it, right?

"That's all we know, skinny guy," Paula said. "Sorry if we didn't help you that much."

"Oh, no! I-It's okay! Thank you, though," Fear said politely.

The Forgettors nodded in reply and allowed Fear to continue on with his journey...as he was still trying to figure out who cursed the others.

"A black shadow creature..." Fear mumbled to himself. "A movie called _Changed_...or something like that...Who could it be?" He sighed, knowing that he isn't making that much progress. He was interrupted by two people screaming in panic, running around quickly. Maybe they could try to help him! After all, luckily, _they were the Subconscious guards!_

"He's escaped! HE'S ESCAPED!" one guard named Frank panted.

Fear ran up to them. "W-What's wrong?! W-Who escaped?!"

"Alternato did! _Why was I so stupid to not know what that feeling was from before?!_ " the other guard, Dave, shouted frantically.

"Al...Alternato...?" Fear muttered, starting to feel weird. Why was that name familiar?

"Yeah? The villain from the movie _Changed?_ Have you seen him at all?!" Frank asked.

Fear didn't say anything to him. His response was a gasp, suddenly starting to remember everything.

" _ALTERNATO!_ " Fear shrieked and rushed away quickly from the guards, knowing who he needed to stop.

...

 **WA HA HA! Cliffhanger, suckers! I'm so evil, right? Nah, just kidding. Anyway, it's about time that Fear figures about who cursed the others! Things will get interesting, eh? I hope you guys enjoyed this and see you next time! :)**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	8. Entered

**Hey guys! I just got back from Disney World and Epcot and I had the time of my life there! Now, I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Razorback 234: Yes, indeed I am. Well, they're called the Forgettors because the get rid of forgotten memories. But thank you! :)**

 **Orangebird124: Yes, he finally did it! Yay Fear! XD And thank you! :)**

 **TheSparrowandtheHalk: We were alright. We had a lot of damage.**

 **ponystoriesandothers: I'm sure he can do it with your pro-writing skills XD**

 **Tripledent: Yeah, same. And thank you! Inside out is indeed my passion!**

 **lordhaxsupreme: Thank you! Wow, you live at Britain? Pretty cool! Don't worry, nobody got hurt.**

 **Jokerback18: Thanks! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Fear ran through the Mind World, his heart rushing with adrenaline.

"Alternato!" he called, his voice echoing all around him. Nothing answered.  
He explored the mind shelves, spotting many multi colored memories, but there was no sign of the evil creature. Fear pulled out one of the mind manuals from his sack, which had a map of the mind world. "Where could he be?" he asked, raising his brow. "He can't be in the Subconscious.. Because he escaped from there. He has to be somewhere else.."

Using his map, Fear found his way out of Long Term Memory and to Dream Productions. As usual, the studio was bustling with preparation for Riley's dreams. Fear apprehensively walked through the area, trying his best to avoid the people pushing objects for Riley's dreams. He approached a little blue lady organizing a clothing rack.

"Excuse me," Fear asked. The lady peered up at him. "Have you seen anyone called Alternato? He's this creepy shadow creature."

"Sorry hun, I've seen no one like that." she answered, returning to labelling a pink dress. Fear sighed and headed forwards, to a group of people measuring the length of a poster.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt you," Fear asked politely, grabbing their attention. "Have you seen anyone called Alternato? He looks like a shadow."

"Nope." one replied.

"Nuh uh." another answered.

"Hell nah, man!" a crazy one cried. Fear sighed, realizing that none of them knew where the villain was. Suddenly, one of them held up his hand.

"Wait! Purple guy! [A/N: This is for you, FNAF fans] I don't know exactly where he is.. But I think I did see something that looked like a shadow leaving here before!" he told the beanpole. Fear's face split into a grin.

"He's not here! Thanks for telling me!" he said cheerfully, turning around to leave. Then he stopped. "Do you know which way he went?" The mind work shrugged, with perplexed eyes. He then turned his head, going back to measuring the poster. Fear breathed out slowly, and left Dream Productions.

Fear was now at Imagination Land. He remembered hearing all about it from the real Joy and Sadness, when they came down. He saw the French Fry forest; if he wasn't on a mission to find Alternato, he would've taken a small bite.

He rushed through Cloud Town, which was busy as usual. Fear politely knocked one of the Cloud people's houses. A puffy cloud person answered the door.

"What do you want?" he impatiently asked, faintly reminding Fear of Anger. It felt strange, since it had been an entire day without Anger bashing him to the ground or exploding into flames.

"Have you seen anyone called Alternato? He looks like a shadow creature." Fear asked patiently.

"Nope." the cloud guy shut the door in his face. Fear isn't Disgust, but he could tell that was very bad manners. Nervously, Fear knocked on the neighbour's door, hoping they would be nicer.

"Can I help you?" It was a cloudy lady person, wearing glasses, like Sadness'.

"Have you seen anyone called Alternato? He looks like a shadow." Fear asked, gazing into her eyes.

"Sorry, no." she replied, closing the door- in a much more pleasant way. Fear sighed, knowing that it would take all day if he asked every single person who lived in Cloud Town. He left the township and found the House of Cards. The mind workers were proudly guarding it, as if certain emotions were going to knock it over again.

"Excuse me," Fear calmly approached them. "Have you seen anyone called Alternato? He looks like a shadow."

"Nope." one of the mind workers replied, with a shrug. Fear groaned, a depressing feeling beginning to grow. What if he couldn't find Alternato? No, he told himself. You're beginning to sound like Sadness. Come on, this is for Riley!

"Excuse me Mr," a voice squeaked behind Fear. He leaped and turned around, facing a child-sized cloud person, with a child's voice. "Did you say shadow thing?"

"Yes! Yes I did!" Fear exclaimed, suddenly getting a good feeling.

"Well, I saw a shadow going that way." the child pointed across the horizon, in the direction of the Subconscious. Fear gulped, trying not to whimper. But he felt joy, too! That was the way to Alternato! Maybe he could save his friends after all!

"Thank you!" Fear cried, waving to the child. He ran off towards the Subconscious, which ironically was the place he thought Alternato wasn't in.

Fear felt more and more frightful as he came closer to the spooky location. He could hear wails and the engine of Grandma's vacuum. He could already feel the sweat droplets on the back of his neck just by looking at the door. How was he ever going to enter this place?

Fear placed his hand on the gigantic wooden door. To his horror, it felt like ice. He took it off, shaking it gently. He shivered, taking a few steps back. What was more unsettling was that the guards were currently absent, due to running away. Fear bit his lip. He would never be able to enter this place! He couldn't do it. He was going to give up.

Fear was about to turn around to leave, when he told himself No! You have to do this Fear, for Riley! For your friends! They're relying on you! Fear faced the door once more. Come on Fear, he told himself, you have to do this. Cautiously and slowly, Fear creaked open the door, hearing a million horrible sounds. His instinct kicked in and he immediately shut it again, gulping in breaths of air. Another tactic, he thought.

Fear pulled open the door with a mighty tug; almost threw himself inside, the door shutting him inside. He screamed when he observed the area around him, which was full of wails, screams and echoes. He started panting again, feeling his muscles tense, reaching back for the door. He thought of Riley and the others, and what that horrible Alternato had done. Carefully, as if he was stepping on a weak surface, he took a small step. Baby steps Fear, he told himself, baby steps.

It had been 5 minutes and Fear had only moved a meter or so. Fear sighed to himself, knowing he really had to move faster. He took a huge breath, and started sprinting as if he was running from danger. When he wanted to, Fear could run just as fast as Joy- or faster. Suddenly, he ran smack-bang into Grandma's vacuum. He screamed like a little girl and bolted behind a piece of broccoli. He panted heavily again, feeling relief when the vacuum quietened down.

Trying not to feel completely petrified at everything he passed, Fear continued through the treacherous location. He tried not to squeal at the broccoli forest (despite hiding behind a piece of broccoli previously), or the dark basement. But the thing he didn't want to face was Jangles, the darkest of Riley's phobias.

Fear eventually made it to the end of the Subconscious, where he could hear the giant snoring clown. In fact, the clown was right ahead of him. Fear felt his feet stick to the ground, as if they were being held there by invisible hands. He felt every bone in his body tremble, as he let out an extremely audible high-pitched scream.

Jangles began to twitch; Fear gasped in horror and covered his mouth. Had he awoken the giant clown? His eyes apprehensively scanned the room, looking for a hiding spot. Then, he spotted something different. And important!

Alternato's platform!

Fear gasped. It was where Alternato was kept, right next to Jangles! Of course! That had to have some sort of clue, right? His captive space was nothing more than a platform, although the platform had some sort of magnetic powers that kept Alternato where he was. At least that's what everyone thought.

Fear almost grinned (he would've actually grinned if he wasn't in the Subconscious), knowing that this was a possible clue. He just needed more evidence.. Someone nearby that knew what Alternato looked like.. Someone that might just know where he is. Fear tapped his chin. Who could he ask? Wait a second, he thought.

Oh no..

He glanced at Jangles, suddenly feeling the panic rush through him again. No! Fear told himself. I cannot ask him! Anyone, ANYONE BUT HIM! Then he sighed. There was no one else to ask.. Once again, he reminded himself: This is for Riley.

With closed eyes and head turned away, Fear approached Jangles, holding out his hand. He nervously squeezed the clown's bright red nose, sending a honking noise through the room. Jangles' horrifying green eyes flicked open, and he got to his feet, towering over the nerve. Fear suddenly felt completely frozen, every muscle tensing, like an ice cube.

"Mmf..Mmf.." Fear couldn't even speak anymore he was so traumatized. Jangles just grinned down at him, waiting for him to say something. Fear tried to move his frozen arms. "ALTERNATO!" he blurted out, screaming hysterically. "MMF! ALTERNATO! SHADOW! SWITCH! EMOTIONS! SEEN! EVIL! MMMFFFFF!"

"Shadow thing?" Jangles asked, with his booming voice.

"ALTERNATO!" Fear screamed back.

"Shadow thing coming!" Jangles pointed his finger behind Fear. A terrifying, shadow creature raised up from the ground, surrounding the room in an eerie darkness.

"Hello, beanpole," Alternato greeted. "Remember me?"

...

 **Dun dun dun! Another cliffhanger, suckers! Yeah, you're welcome, people. Anyway, this is it, people! It's challenge time for Fear! What will happen? You guys will see! I hope you enjoyed this and see you next week!**


	9. Weakened

**Wow, an update already? I'm so nice, am I? XD**

 **Alright, this is the moment that you all have been waiting for! What is going to happen with Fear and Alternato? Find out in this interesting chapter!**

 **Razorback 234: Yep! Things will get interesting! And thank you! :)**

 **Tripledent: Whoop whoop! And once again, you'll see! :D**

 **ponystoriesandothers: No problem, bro! Yeah, Fear better defeat Alty! XD**

 **lordhaxsupreme: Thank you so much! I appreciate it! :)**

 **Orangebird124: Thank you! I bet you have been waiting for this one as well! And yes, go Fear go! *eats da popcorn* XD**

 **Jokermask18: Thanks C:**

 **I hope you enjoy this guys! If there's any grammar errors, I'm sorry, but I'm too lazy to edit!**

...

He never wanted this to happen.

He never wanted to do this to begin with. But when he heard about doing this for Riley, he couldn't resist. In order for things to go back to normal, he's have to do what he needed to do. He wanted to show how much he cares for Riley and his friends. Even if it was the most scariest thing in his life, he would still do it. And yet, _this_ is his most frightening experience; facing an enormous shadow creature that is the size of Jangles. The purple nerve expected him to be a little bigger than the old Joy, but what he expected was very wrong.

Fear backed away a little, trying his best to not look weak and stupid. "W-Why did you do this to my friends?!" he screamed at the creature.

"It's called revenge, coward one," Alternato responded. "Making me suffer in this place; making a twelve-year-old terrified of me...this is what you get."

Fear did a little yelp. All of this was _revenge?_ And the nerve thought that it was just Alternato being his evil little self. But this was _payback?_ This type of payback has went way too far. Alternato was evil to Fear. He destroyed Riley and the four emotions. No wonder he was the villain!

"How...How could you?!" Fear said feeling angry that the creature would do something so wrong to Riley.

"That's what I do," Alternato said. " _I_ was the one that stopped your pathetic opposite friends from going, you know."

"I-I already k-knew that! And y-you're gonna pay!" Fear said failing at using brave words.

"Oh, are you rally gonna challenge me?" Alternato smirked. "Ha! What could a weak coward like you do to defeat _me?_ "

Fear started to feel more afraid. What _was_ he supposed to do in order to defeat a strong shadow creature? It would be impossible to use some fists, or any dangerous weapons, for Alternato is a spirit, meaning weapons can go through him.

Alternato was charging at Fear with a massive roar. Fear screamed and ran with all his might to dodge the angry shadow.

Fear panted heavily at a corner on Alternato's platform when he saw a camouflaged door right next to him. It was creaked open and Alternato, in confusion, was flying around quickly, looking for Fear.

Fear squeaked and rushed through the door. He closed it, loud enough for Alternato to hear. " **HEY!** " he screamed, flying as fast as a cheetah to the door Fear entered. The nerve yelped and closed the door, as he found a lock, and locked the door, preventing Alternato to enter.

Fear turned around and found shiny light that was covered by glass. Fear thought that this light important but did he need it to be able to stop Alternato ot did it have to do with something else?

Fear decided to risk it. He found a crowbar that hung near the door - that Alternato was trying to break, which he was getting close to doing - and immediately broke the glass, taking the light. He heard a painful scream from Alternato and the knocking of the door stopped.

Did Fear do something wrong? Did he defeat Alternato? Or did he just curse the curse? Questions were starting to pop in Fear's, well, head.

Fear noticed a sign that was below the broken glass that read, "Orb of Power." There was some info below the title and Fear curiously read it.

 _The Orb of Power is important to me. It keeps me from losing my powers and it keeps me strong. It makes me feel undefeated and strong. Anybody who touches it will cause my powers to be gone, which is the reason why it is hidden and it's private property.  
-Alternato_

Fear finally realized what that light was for. It keeps Alternato powerful. He knew he should've stole that light because now, things will be easier for him. Fear started to feel more confident now, and he thought that this won't be so bad. Before he left, he noticed some more lights at a shelf. It was the same kind of lights, except that they were different colors, the colors that Fear was familiar with, since there was four of the lights.

One was blue, another one was yellow, another one red, and the last one was green.

Fear found a sign below those lights as well. But did he have time to read it? What was happening with Alternato right now? It didn't look like he was after him but should he waste time like that?

Fear was only able to read the title of the sign - "The Cursing Powers" - and quickly took the four lights.

...

The door opened, making Fear more nervous about what was gonna happen. He thought that Alternato was gonna ambush him, but nope, it was the silence and creepiness of the Subconscious.

Carrying the five lights he collected, he looked around for any sign of shadows near him. But he couldn't find anything. Did Alternato give up on him? Did Fear _actually_ do it?! Did he finally defeat someone for the first time?!

Fear,with triumph, decided to walk back to Headquarters when he heard panting and grunting. He found Alternato - on foot - running as fast as he could, tripping and falling along the way...feeling powerless.

Fear immediately knew that Alternato was weak, since the nerve took the light - or "Orb of Power" - that kept him powerful. Fear knew exactly what to do. In order for Alternato to not be here once and for all, he needed to keep him out of sight. He noticed the Memory Dump next to the weak creature, making Fear have an idea.

Feeling confident with knowing what to do, Fear chased after him.

...

 **How many cliffhangers am I gonna do? Lol, anyway, ooh, a chasing spree, eh? Well, sort of... But well, let's see guys! Is Fear gonna defeat Alternato? What were those four lights for, since Fear didn't have time to figure that out? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and see you next week! :)**


	10. Chased

**Hey hey hey bros! I'm back! This was actually a pretty long wait! But now, I'm back! Ponystoriesandothers wrote this chapter this time! Whoop whoop!**

 **GuardianAngel1234567: Well, not really. Riley began to be terrified of him, making him be one of the fears in the Subconscious and he hated being in there so he wanted revenge on Fear for making Riley be scared of him. Makes sense now? :D**

 **Razorback 234: Coolio! And thank you! :)**

 **Tripledent: It wasn't exactly opened, it just was creaked. Let's just say he forgot to shut it all the way. And yep, he's got this! :D**

 **ponystoriesandothers: YAY! And thank you! :)**

 **Orangebird124: Whoop whoop! And wow, how many cliffhangers are there? XD And thank you so much! Wait no longer! :D**

 **Jokermask18: Thanks again.. ^^**

 **lordhaxsupreme: Will he win? Hmm...read and find out! And thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Alternato, now a weakling, padded away from Fear. The nerve was holding the light bulbs, and took a step towards the villain. His apprehension had vanished, and he suddenly felt confident. There wasn't a danger anymore. On the other hand, Alternato was shivering, feeling even more powerless. He had no strength, no power.

"Surrender!" Fear said, almost fiercely, to Alternato. He held the light bulbs as if they were power weapons.

"No.." Alternato breathed weakly. "I will never surrender to you, beanpole."

"Then you will have to suffer!" Fear cried courageously. He took a few more steps towards Alternato, like a police officer arresting a criminal. Alternato whimpered. He used his last ounces of strength to run away, bounding like a rabbit. He rushed away into the darkness of the Subconscious, the shadows hiding him.

Fear, using his speed, rushed into the shadows. He felt a few nervous tingles, but he shook them off, searching for Alternato.

"Alternato!" Fear called. "Stop this! I have your Orbs of Power!" He heard faint footsteps running away. He followed them, perking up his ears. "Alternato!"

"You fool!" Alternato cried, his figure faintly visible in the shadows. "You may have my powers, but you will never defeat me!"

Fear shook his head. "You're powerless!"

"Yes, but you will never catch me! I will find another way to fight against you!" Alternato yelled. Suddenly, he disappeared again, his footsteps echoing throughout the Subconscious. Fear sighed, clutching tighter to the light bulbs. This is going to be harder than I thought, he thought.

Fear explored the Subconscious, keeping a good speed. The light bulbs gave him a little light, like a candle. Alternato seemed to have disappeared. However, Fear knew that he couldn't go too far, due to his lack of power. He passed the broccoli forests, giving them a harsh glance in case Alternato was hiding within their branches. Nothing was there.

Fear continued, even daring to peer down into the basement. No Alternato. He saw Grandma's vacuum zooming around, but there was still no Alternato. Or so he thought.

"So you think you can take my powers, beanpole?" someone growled, making Fear's nerves shiver. "Then I will have to destroy you!" It was Alternato! He limped up grandma's vacuum, using his last ounces of energy. However, it was worth it to destroy the enemy.

"What are you doing, Alternato?" Fear questioned, naturally stepping backwards.

"Say goodbye, beanpole!" Alternato mocked, now on top of the giant vacuum. An evil grin had spread across his shadowy-face. He sunk his claws into the vacuum, making it whirr madly. Suddenly, the vacuum faced Fear, rumbling the ground.

"Uh.." Fear started to panic, and sweat poured down his face. The vacuum roared even louder, beginning to ascend.

"This is revenge, Fear!" Alternato cackled, as the vacuum zoomed towards him. "Let's see how you like to die!"

Fear, with his heart in his throat, fled for dear life. He used his quick speed to run away from the noisy vacuum, controlled by the villain. The vacuum was destroying everything, knocking over half of broccoli forest. Parts of the roof and wall flew around everywhere. It was like there was a giant earthquake making its way through the Subconscious.

Fear continued to flee, covering his eyes from the gigantic, destructive vacuum.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BEANPOLE!" Alternato hissed, causing even more destruction as he followed Fear. The vacuum was right on his tail, and Fear could feel it pulling him in. He held the light bulbs to his chest, trying his hardest not to let them go.

"Can't.. Let.. go.." he muttered, as the winds grew stronger, and Alternato's laughter became more audible. The wind was tugging on his legs, and he felt his strength draining. The vacuum was becoming stronger and stronger, and Fear couldn't take it much longer.

"You have no chance, you fool!" Alternato beamed weakly down at him. Fear noticed controlling the vacuum was slowly killing him. He also knew that once he was defeated, Alternato would get his power back through the light bulbs. And it seemed very likely to happen. Fear kept on running, when he suddenly tripped, the vacuum above his head. It was over.

He almost felt the crying. He was about to be defeated, taken away, and Riley would suffer. It was all his fault. There was no hope. The world seemed to slow down, like it does when your demise is near. Alternato's lack of power. The light bulbs in Fear's arms. Can't let go, Fear thought. Then he got an idea. Can't let go!

Fear rolled along the floor, like a ball. He quickly got to his feet, ignoring the sweat on his face and neck. Alternato scowled down at him.

"Running away again, beanpole? You will never escape!" He grinned, as the vacuum ascended towards him.

"Maybe not.. But I can't say the same for these!" Fear yelled back, holding up the light bulbs. Alternato glanced at them. Fear, still holding them high above his head, fled for the exit, to one destination: The Memory Dump.

Alternato, feeling suspicious, weakly commanded to vacuum to follow the beanpole. Fear shoved all of his energy into his thin legs, the exit in sight. He clutched the lights harder than before.

"What are you doing, you crazed bean?" Alternato questioned, snorting. Fear, with probably the strongest push he had ever done in his life, shoved open the Subconscious door. His eyes were on the edge of the purple platform, which lead to the Memory Dump. Grandma's vacuum smashed through the giant wooden door, like Jangles had done on Joy and Sadness' adventure.

Fear was now at the edge, shivering at the Memory Dump. That dark place made him squeak, almost as much as the Subconscious. But now, it was place he needed to be more than anywhere. Trying not to look into the depths, Fear held the lights over.

"NOOOOOO!" Alternato screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE, DON'T YOU DARE!" He was now showing real panic. This was the most fear he had felt ever. He felt sad, too. This could be his death. "Please.. No.." He leaped off Grandma's vacuum towards Fear, limping like an injured animal. He held out a shadowy hand, like he was attempting to harm Fear.

Fear turned to him, almost sympathetic. It was hard, seeing Alternato struggle like this. He was on the floor, almost moaning in pain. If Fear dropped them into the Subconscious, Alternato would die. Besides, Fear himself had made him do this evil revenge plan. Now he was about to die. Then he thought of Riley and his friends. What Alternato had done to him.

Fear gazed at Alternato one last time. "Sorry.." he begun. "Not sorry.." He flung the light bulbs into the Memory Dump without a second glance.

...

 **Sorry if the chapter was kind of short. We did the best we could. We didn't have that much to discuss so...yeah. But I hope you enjoyed this! See you next week!**


	11. Explained

**Yo yo yo! (that's right, I'm using ponystoriesandothers' line XD) I'm back with another chapter and this one is going to be a time skip. You'll see what happens.**

 **Tripledent: I don't wanna be a spoiler, but he actually didn't throw those four lights at the Memory Dump; he just threw the Orb of Power. And yep, that's what villains deserve.**

 **Razorback 234: I know, right? And yep, we'll see if Riley** ** _will_** **be back to normal! And thank you! :)**

 **Orangebird124: YEAH FEAR! XD And yep, I'm sure that he did the right thing! And thank you! Is he defeated? You'll see! c:**

 **lordhaxsupreme: Thank you! And how will he do that? Hm...read on and find out!**

 **Jokermask18: Okay...**

 **ponystoriesandothers: No problem! It was still perfect! :)**

 **Enjoy, y'all!**

...

The indoors of Headquarters wasn't any better than you think. There was nothing but worried voice and the only person on the four emotion's minds if the one and only Fear. It has been 3 hours already and he hasn't returned. The longer he hasn't came back, the more worried the opposites got. 'Joy' tried to be positive by telling them that "Fear may be on the way back" or "maybe he just got lost." But the happy messages wasn't cheering them up.

"Dude, if that coward dies on me, Imma smack somethin'," Delight said, one of the most frightened emotion out of the rest. She was the one that made the biggest mess and now she had Fear suffer in the Mind World all alone.

"Smacking stuff isn't peaceful," Calm said, playing his you-know-what.

"I don't want him to die..." 'Sadness' whimpered on the couch who is the other emotion that is mostly afraid. It wasn't because she is the most negative person in HQ; it was because Fear is her best friend. 'Sadness' would definitely know the feeling if she lost a friend of hers.

"Guys, don't think like this! It'll only make us feel worse! Who knows? Maybe Fear defeated that cursing guy! We'll just have to keep our fingers crossed and pray hard," 'Joy' encouraged. She still wasn't giving up with her trying to cheer the others up.

"You said it, bud," Delight said crossing her fingers and patting 'Joy' on the back.

From above Headquarters, there was suddenly a shine of light. But it wasn't just a yellowy color; there was a bit of blue, green and red. A yellow bit of light entered Headquarters - and it was _floating._ Nothing was controlling it; it was doing it by itself.

"Whoa," the four emotions said with shock.

The yellow light headed for 'Sadness', making the upset emotion flinching a little. The light ended up doing no harm; it went through her stomach, and 'Sadness' had her eyes widen.

She looked around herself and started shaking her feet. "That's weird," 'Sadness' said. "My feet feel asleep. They're _never_ asleep."

"Whaddaya mean? Ya always have sleepin' feet," Delight said with confusion.

'Sadness' took a glance at Delight and had the most perplexed face ever. " _Disgust?_ " she said with surprise. "What the heck is wrong with _you?_ "

"Wha-?" Delight paused. She suddenly remembered that they were swapped - and there was a way to cure them back to normal.

'Sadness' was swapped back to Joy. The old Joy.

"DUDES!" Delight screamed excitement. "Fear must've defeated Alternato!"

"Say what now?" Joy said even more confused than ever.

Before Delight could answer, the other three lights have entered Headquarters. The blue one went through 'Joy', the red one went through Calm, and when the green one was heading for Delight, she kept thinking to herself, _I'm gonna change back to Disgust. I'm gonna change back to Disgust. I'm gonna change to Disgust._

 _...I'm gonna change back to_ _ **Disgust**_ _..._

The light went through Delight's body, and she opened her eyes immediately.

...

"Hey guys look! It's Fear!"

"That guy who saved Riley from Alternato?"

"Yes! It's awesome, right?"

"Yeah, man! Defeating Alternato is one of the most sickest things _ever!_ "

Fear happily went on the Train of Thought, knowing that he was famous after what he had done. As soon as the Orb of Power fell into the Memory Dump, Alternato had vanished into ash; dead. A Mind Worker was a witness of the defeat and had told Fear that "defeating someone like Alternato...a great accomplishment." And now, clipped onto Fear's shirt was a tiny medal from Trophy Town that read, "A Hero of the Mind." He couldn't wait to tell the emotions everything, and he was sure that they were cured, since he sent the four lights up the recall tube, after being explained by an updated Mind Manuel about what those lights were for.

The train arrived at Headquarters and Fear quickly exited the train, wanting to get out of the Mind World after that terrifying but cool adventure.

Fear rushed inside Headquarters, looking for the emotions right away. Like he thought, the emotions were cured because to his surprise, the emotions were dressed back into their normal clothes; Delight - now to Disgust - filing her nails; Calm - now to Anger - reading the newspaper, Sadness reading the Manuals and Joy, with confusion, looking at the screen.

The emotions immediately turned to see who came, and they gasped with who they ended up seeing.

Joy was the first one to rush to him and she frantically touched his shoulders. "Fear," Joy pleaded. "Tell us everything! Please! I have no idea what was going on!"

"You better be specific, beanpole!" Anger hissed. "I was wearing a freaking _peace_ _sign_ shirt with a stupid hula necklace, while playing a dumb ukulele! What happened to me?!"

"And what in God's name happened to _me?!_ " Disgust shrieked. "I was the most dirtiest person in here! I had to take, like, _four showers!_ It was like I changed into my opposite!"

"That's because you guys _were_ changed into your opposites," Fear said casually.

The emotions were silent.

"What do you mean?" Joy asked.

"It's a super long story, but I'll tell you guys anyway," Fear said. "Okay, so it started off one morning. I was finishing up Dream Duty when I heard an accordion playing. I turned around and found Sadness playing it instead and dancing on the railing."

Sadness' eyes widened with shock. " _Me?_ " she asked.

"Yep," Fear replied. "I was super duper worried and concerned. I didn't know what happened to you! You even called yourself Joy!"

"I did...?" Sadness said bewildered.

"Yes. It was _nuts!_ " Fear said. "And then there was you, Joy. You looked like the most miserable person ever. You called yourself Sadness all the time."

"Wow," Joy said. "Who did this?"

"I'll get to that," Fear said and then continued, "Then there was Anger. You were playing the ukulele while singing Somewhere Over the Rainbow. It was super strange. And you called yourself Calm."

Anger started to feel a little embarrassed as he never wanted to sing a song like that. Then he said, "I called myself _Calm?_ Are you kidding?!"

"Y-You're not mad at me, are you?" Fear said nervously.

Anger sighed. "Continue," he muttered.

Fear took a heavy breath. "Then there was you, Disgust. I hate to say this, but you were the worst of all," he said sympathetically. "You were wearing unfashionable clothing, messy hair, riding on a skateboard and acting like a thug. You even caused Riley to be sick."

"I _what?!_ " Disgust screamed.

"You were the one that hurt Riley the most," Fear said. "You just thought you were doing your job. You called yourself Delight by the way."

"Sounds like a girly name for a prick like me," Disgust muttered unhappily.

"Hey, you just thought you were doing your job," Fear said calmly. "That happens."

Disgust did a quiet sigh and shrugged in reply.

"Anyway," Fear continued. "So, we were at school and it was after Riley ate a bag of chips that-" He glanced at Disgust. "-touched the ground."

"Wait," Disgust said demented. "Riley ate poisoned food?!"

Fear nodded. "I tried to stop you guys but you were a control freak like Joy was," he said. Joy looked kind of hurt by that and Fear quickly added, "N-No offense, Joy."

"It's alright," Joy said soothingly.

"Get on with it," Anger said impatiently.

"Okay," Fear explained. "So, we were at school. Our friends were concerned with us because of the way we were acting and the clothes we were wearing. We even got away from getting in trouble and we got...T-Tessa in trouble instead."

"The school bully?!" Anger said with surprise.

"Yeah, and it was all 'Joy' and Delight's idea," Fear said pointing at Sadness and Disgust. "Speaking of, you guys were best buds."

Disgust and Sadness looked at each other. They just raised their eyebrows and looked away.

"Anyway," Fear said. "Tessa was mad at us for getting her in trouble and she punched Riley in the stomach. She still had the chips digesting and she ended up getting sick. That was when Delight started to feel bad because she thought it was her fault. I already had 'Sadness' on my side and Delight wanted me to tell her what was going on. So I did. And she believed me because-" He panted. "-if Delight would be here all Riley's life, she would be a wacky person, right?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"So then, Delight explained to the other three," Fear said. "There was a bit of an argument but with some reasoning done, you all know that you guys were swapped. So we discussed on things and we planned on going to the Mind World. 'Joy' and Delight wanted to go with me, but something was preventing them from going. So I had to go on my own."

"And you defeated something on your own?" Anger asked glancing at his medal.

"Oh, yeah," Fear said looking at the medal as well. "Do you guys remember the movie _Changed_?"

"That movie when that family had their personalities switched by that villain...what's his name?" Sadness asked.

"Alternato, remember?" Fear reminded.

Joy gasped. "You defeated _him?!_ All by _yourself?!_ " she asked having the most shocked face ever.

"Yep," Fear said. "It's crazy, right? And it was pretty easy, if you ask me."

"Dude, you're _NUTS!_ " Anger said feeling speechless.

"Heh," Fear said. "So...yeah, that's how I cured you guys."

The others just stared at him until Sadness said, "Wow."

"Fear, you're amazing!" Joy said cheerfully. "That's so brave of you!"

"I'll say," Disgust said. "I guess you aren't that much of a coward."

"Th-Thanks," Fear said feeling touched.

He noticed Anger, who did a little grin at him. He patted him on the back. "Not bad beanpole," he said. "Not bad."

Fear said nothing in response. This was amazing! It was about time that Anger showed him some respect!

He was interrupted by a tight embrace by Joy. He chuckled and hugged back. He looked at the others. He thought they were gonna watch the hug but instead, they joined in. Sadness softly hugged him, Disgust put her arm around his skinny neck, and Anger just placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for saving us, Fear!" Joy said. "You really are a hero!"

"Definitely," Disgust said. "I'd hate being a tomboy."

"I-It'll be my pleasure, guys," Fear said returning the hugs.

As soon as the group hug was done, the others were happily walking to the console, with their arms around each other.

...

 **Aaaawwwww, that was so touching, was it? Well, there you go, guys! Fear killed Alternato! What a manly guy, eh? XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **And if you think that this is the end of the story, then you're dead wrong. We still have Riley to handle, right? Well, to be more clear, we have an epilogue and then that story will be finished. Ugh, it's so close to ending already? Wowie.**

 **Anyway, see you next week! Toodles for now! :)**


	12. Apologized (Epilogue)

**Yo dawgs! I'm back with another- no scratch that, the FINAL CHAPTER of this story! Ugh, it stinks seeing it come to an end but hey, I've been getting lots of support and I'm super happy about that! Thanks y'all and I appreciate it!**

 **Tripledent: Yeah, it does. And well, he didn't really expect it to be that easy. And let's see if she will!**

 **lordhaxsupreme: Thank you! And yooooo welcome!**

 **Razorback 234: Whoopee! And thank you! :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: You're right. (plays the violin) Yep, later diphead Delight! XD Definitely!**

 **Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom: Hi! And thank you! And you'll see once you read along! :)**

 **Orangebird124: YAY FEAR! :D And thank you so much! I'm super glad with how this story turned out! :)**

 **StarNerve: Lol, thank you! :D Yeah, it's sad seeing the opposites go but hey, Riley's normal, right? :)**

 **Jokermask18: Thanks.**

 **Enjoy peeps! Oh and ponystoriesandothers wrote this chapter!**

...

Riley groaned, still feeling pains in her stomach. But she felt a change in her mind, too. It was like.. some sort of curse had taken over her brain, making her act different. Now it felt like it had lifted. It was strange, very strange.

"How did this happen, Riley?" Riley's mom, Jill, asked with concern to her daughter. "Did you eat something?"

"I ate a bag of chips that were rotten.." Riley admitted, sighing.

"What?!" Jill exclaimed, gazing at Riley. "Why on Earth would you do something like that?!"

"Um.. I just felt like it would be a good snack…" Riley said sheepishly, feeling incredibly stupid. _Why did I do_ _that?_ she thought. Jill shook her head.

"That is not like you, Riley. Really not like you," she sighed, folding her arms. "Rest now. We'll discuss this more when you're feeling better." Jill walked out of the room, leaving her daughter rather annoyed at herself.

The next day, Riley was feeling much better from that horrid stomach ache. And she was back to normal too; neat hair and everything. Her parents kissed her goodbye, making her promise to never eat another bag of chips off the ground again. Riley promised, saying that was probably the stupidest thing she ever did.

"I still can't believe I made us eat those chips," Disgust groaned, shaking her head. "That is so not me."

"Even Delight was disappointed." Fear chuckled. Disgust stayed protectively near the console, making Riley avoid any sort of rotten food. It was a bit weird, having the pre-teen girl almost screaming and running away from harmless bins, but Disgust's paranoia was matching up to Fear's- she couldn't be stopped.

Finally, Riley arrived at school. Her friends were chatting in their normal location, about who-knows-what. They noticed Riley entering the school, feeling relief when they saw her back to normal. All of them approached Riley as she put her bag away.

"Riley! You're back to normal!" Alexis cried, glad to see her friend looking sharp.

Shelby raised her eyebrows. "But.. what was all that stuff yesterday? Y'know, acting all 'yo dawg' and stuff."

"Oh, that," Riley chuckled, shutting her locker. "Oh guys… it's complicated, but something.. Weird happened to me. I suddenly felt like acting like a gangster and doing all these stupid things. And.. I'm really sorry about it. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I forgive you." Alexis smiled, patting her friend on the shoulder. Shelby nodded in agreement. Riley pulled her friends in for a quick embrace; they happily joined in knowing Riley wasn't her opposite anymore.

...

Mrs. Wilson was typing something on her computer when a knock interrupted her studies. She got out of her plump chair and opened the door, revealing a certain, pre-teen girl.

"Riley? What are you doing here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Riley took a deep breath in. "So.. you know yesterday, about Tessa throwing the paper?"

Mrs. Wilson tilted her head. "Yes?"

Riley sighed. "That wasn't Tessa… that was me.."

"What?" Mrs. Wilson gasped, gazing at Riley with shock.

"It's true. I threw that paper. I blamed it on Tessa to get out of trouble. She never did anything.. It was all my fault and I'm so sorry.. Something was wrong with me and I wasn't myself." Riley exhaled, almost bursting into tears. Mrs. Wilson stared down at Riley with disapproval.

"Riley, I am very disappointed in you for lying and for getting poor Tessa in trouble," she said, crossing her arms. "As much as I appreciate your honesty, I'm afraid there must be a punishment."

Riley bit her lip.

"A PUNISHMENT?!" Anger growled, clenching his fists.

"Well, to be honest, we kind of deserve it." Fear pointed out, stepping a few steps away in case the brick decided to beat him up. To his surprise, he didn't.

"You will do lunchtime yard duty for the entire week and next week." Mrs. Wilson confirmed the punishment.

"I understand, Mrs. Wilson." Riley nodded, feeling glum.

"And one more thing." Mrs. Wilson stopped her from leaving.

"Yes?" Riley asked.

"I want you to apologize to Tessa."

"Okay.." Riley said. But then again, she had got the poor girl in trouble- she did deserve an apology.

Apologies can heal many wounds, after all. Perhaps even the ones between opposites.. After all, Opposites Attract.

...

 **OH.**

 **MY.**

 **GOODNESS.**

 **GRACIOUS.**

 **Another story done! In just 2 months! Wow, I can't believe how many stories I have completed ever since I joined this! I'm super glad that this story was a complete success and I couldn't have done it without ponystoriesandothers!**

 **Any new story? Fear not, I already planned on a new story! See you guys next week and thank you guys so much for reading this story! I appreciate your support!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


End file.
